


Sixty-Five Reasons to Smile

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [38]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Good Guy Forrest Long, Inspired by Photography, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Canon, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Forrest has always been good at bringing a smile to Alex's face
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Sixty-Five Reasons to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was perusing IMDb yesterday when I came across the slideshow mentioned below and it brought a smile to my face to scroll through all the photos and then I started thinking about how it might also brighten Alex's day if he were feeling down. Thus, this headcanon was born and I thought it would be something nice Forrest would think to do for Alex <3.

Alex is having one of those days where part of him wants to find a literal closet to go hide in because he's been spending too much (unfortunately necessary) time at work around a bunch of closed-minded jerks and it's been slowly eroding his confidence in the progress he's made with Forrest lately. Forrest seems to have a sixth sense for when to leave Alex alone and when to offer positive reinforcement. Today it's the latter, so after dinner he plonks his laptop down in Alex's lap, cuddles up next to him, and bets him he can't make it through a picture slideshow without smiling. He then tells him, double-or-nothing, that he'll even feel better about himself, about them, when they're finished. Alex gives him his patented 🤨 look but takes him up on his bet, sealing it with a kiss. Forrest grins at him and starts [clicking the right arrow](https://www.imdb.com/imdbpicks/lgbtq-power-couples/rg3163593472/mediaviewer/rm1538700545).


End file.
